This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Completion equipment, which may include a complex system of equipment to regulate flow of the fluid, is then installed in the wellbore. In some applications, a lower completion and an upper completion are both deployed downhole into a wellbore. At least two runs, or trips, into the wellbore are often required for purposes of installing the completion equipment. A lower completion is commonly run first to the heel of the wellbore, which may be located furthest from the surface. Subsequent to this run, an upper completion is commonly run into the well to provide the tubing and mechanisms required to connect the lower completion to a hydrocarbon removal point or wellhead location, for example. When the upper completion is in need of service or updating, a workover is sometimes performed by pulling the entire completion. In many of these applications, the well is killed to enable safe retrieval of the completion system.